hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Grape Street Watts Crips
The Grape Street Watts Crips is a large black street gang from the Watts section of Los Angeles, California. In addition to wearing blue, the Grape Street Watts sport the color purple to signify Grape Street, a north-south street in Watts and 103rd in the heart of their neighborhood. Information The Grape Street Watts Crips are a large black street gang from the Watts section of Los Angeles, California. In addition to wearing blue & grey, the Grape Street Watts sport the color purple to sygnify Grape Street, a north-south street in Watts, and 103rd in the heart of their neighborhood. They occupy the Jordan Downs Housing Projects and attend Jordan High School which is located adjacent to the projects. The Grapes have several clicks that make up the entire neighborhood that include the following: Baby Locs, Peta Roll Squad, Peta Roc Squad, Peta Loc Squad, Parolee Squad, 95th, Bandera Blocc 97, 103rd, Dust Town Crip, Dust Town Hoggs, and Tip Top. In the beginning their neighborhood was called Watts Varrio Grape (WVG), which included both Mexican and Black members together. When the Mexicans aligned themselves with the Surenos banner, the Mexican members changed their name to South Side Watts Varrio Grape Street 13, who are still considered close allies, and the Black members went by East Side Watts Varrio Grape but by around 1986/87 the new Black members were known as East Side Grape Street Watts Baby Loc Crips. Their area goes from 92nd Street (north) to 107th Street (south) between Wilmington (west) and Alameda (east). They are the largest Crip neighborhood in Watts at 0.394 square miles and the second overall black gang in the area, 2nd to the Bounty Hunters. Their main rival would be the Bounty Hunters Bloods but since the truce of 1992 their rivalry has not been as intense as it was during the 1980s. They are considered enemies of the PJ Watts Crips, Hacienda Village Bloods, Fruit Town Pirus, 92 Bishops Bloods, West Side Piru, Tree Top Piru, Main Street Mafia Crips, 99 Mafia Crips, Circle City Piru, Ten Line Gangsta Crips, all East Coast Crips, Fudge Town Watts Mafia Crips, Beach Town Watts Mafia Crips, 99 Watts Mafia Crips, Fruit Town Brims, Compton Avenue Crips, Rollin 40s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 50s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 100s, Mad Swans Bloods, Neighborhood Families Swans Bloods, Harvard Park Brims, Van Ness Brims, Rollin 20s Neighborhood Bloods, Denver Lane Bloods, Athen Park Bloods, Blood Stone Villians, Rollin 30s Pirus, Rollin 40s Pirus, Miller Gangsta Bloods, Pueblo Bishop Bloods, Be-Bop Bishop Bloods, Hawthorne Piru Gang, Avenue Piru Gang, Boulevard Mafia Crips, Mac Mafia Crips, Rollin 80s West Coast Crips, Lynwood Neighborhood Crips, and Weigand Colonial Watts 13, Florencia 13, Elm Street 13, Ivy Street 13, Watts 13, Village Boy 13, Hickory Street 13 and all Compton Varrios. Allies include the Carver Park Compton Crips, Nutty Blocc Compton Crips, Mona Park Compton Crips, Santana Blocc Compton Crips, Original Poccet Hood Compton Crips, Anzac Grape Compton Crips, South Side Compton Crips, Park Village Compton Crips, Original Front Hood Compton Crips, Atlantic Drive Compton Crips, Kelly Park Compton Crips, Palmer Blocc Compton Crips, Avalon Garden Crips, Palm & Oak Gangsta Crips, 71 Gangsta Crips, Trouble Gangsta Crips, Eight Tray Gangsta Crips, Avalon Gangsta Crips, Gardena ShotGun Crips, Broadway Gangsta Crips, Gardena Paybacc Crips, Playboy Gangsta Crips, Rollin 30's Harlem Crips, Farm Dog Compton Crips, Acacia Blocc Compton Crips, Spook Town Compton Crips(A.T.F), and Original Swamp Compton Crips. Disses: Fake Street, G-Strings, GK, 3K, Gay Street. Territory and turf They occupy the Jordan Downs Housing Projects and attend Jordan High School, located adjacent to the Jordan Downs. The Grape Street Crips have several clicks that make up the entire neighborhood, including Baby Locs, Peta Roll Squad, Peta Roc Squad, Peta Loc Squad, Parolee Squad, 95th, Bandera Blocc 97, 103rd, Dust Town Crip, Dust Town Hoggs, and Tip Top. Their territory encompasses an area from 92nd Street (north) to 107th Street (south) between Wilmington Avenue (west) and Alameda Street (east). The Grape Street Watts Crips, the largest Crip neighborhood in Watts at 0.394 square miles, comprise the second largest overall black gang in the area, second only to the Bounty Hunters. Recent history n the beginning, their neighborhood was called Watts Varrio Grape (WVG), which included both Black and Latino members. When Latino members aligned themselves with the Sureños banner (gang), they changed their name to South Side Watts Varrio Grape Street 13, and still closely ally themselves with the Grape Street Watts Crips. The Black members were formally known as East Side Watts Varrio Grape, but by around 1986-87, the new Black members were known as East Side Grape Street Watts Baby Loc Crips. Sets * E/S Baby Locs Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Peta Roll Squad Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Peta Roc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Peta Loc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Parolee Squad Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S 95th Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Bandera Blocc 97 Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S 103 Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Dust Town Crip Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Dust Town Hoggs Grape Street Watts Crips * 10 Deuce Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Tip Top Grape Street Watts Crips * Dalton Ga Walnut Grape Street Watts Crips Rappers that rep GSWC * Yung Jay R (rapper) * Dre Vishiss (rapper) * Blacowt (rapper) * Wolfcat (rapper) * Lil Money * G Tah * Gutta L * G Boy * Watts Guerillaz (rap group) * V0$k! (rapper) * Twist Downz * Ice Breezy * Twist Downz * Kanary Diamonds (female rapper) * T-Dogg (rapper) * Bad Lucc (rapper) * Sumu * Aktiv * Pipe Da Snipe (rapper) * RiQ G * Max P - Including OG G -Dot No Qs\ Mixtapes * Nightmare On Grape Street * Lunatic Media appearances The Grape Street Watts Crips have appeared in the documentary Crips and Bloods: Made in America, directed by Stacy Peralta. They have made been interviewed on several television shows, including Gangland on the History Channel, and several National Geographic specials about Los Angeles gang wars. References in popular culture * The Ballas street gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas wears purple, the Grape Street Watts Crips gang color. They are based on various Crips sets. music * BABYLOC-WOLFCAT FT. TWIST DOWNZ, DRE VISHISS AND YUNG JAY R * Dre Vishiss - Start Wearing Purple (Produced by Curtiss King) * Dre Vishiss-My Town 103 * Grape Street Watts Yung Jay R - Grape Nigga * GRAPE STREETS BLACOWT YUNG JAY R LIL MONEY G-TAH GUDDA L & G BOII - WHOLE CLICK * Wolfcat Ft Yung Jay R- Lose My Mind (Wolf Mix) * G.R.A.P.E "IF U REAL" Wolfcat Ft Watts Guerillaz(Yung Jay R & DreVishiss) * V0$k! - Baby Loc Swagg Videos Links * Grape Street Crip member says he is not with the peace at a peace celebration See Also * List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County * List of Crip sets * Crip Alliance * Crips * List of Crip sets worldwide Category:Gangs Category:Watts crips Category:Crip sets Category:Crips